Childlike Notions
by gallifreygirl1194
Summary: To escape from work for a while, the Avengers and Loki all take a trip to the local amusement park, and it turns out to be quite the adventure. Natasha/Clint, Stony slash. This is a multiple collection of one-shots with small connections between them and a complete introduction with the first one-shot attached to the intro. Enjoy!
1. Tower of Doom

"I still don't see why you want to bring me here," Tony Stark mumbled as Steve dragged him up to the front entrance of the local amusement park.

"Well, that's because you never like leaving your lab," Clint poked at Tony.

"Yeah, well, what if we get caught by Fury?" Tony asked, grappling for an excuse.

"Tony," Bruce sighed, "you have to let go sometimes. Have some fun, y'know? Leave the suit at home."

"Besides," Clint said, sassily putting his hand on his hip, "it's not like we're still 12. We can do what we want now."

"Clint's right," Natasha agreed, "stop being such a child, Stark."

"Look, look!" Thor shouted, interrupting the broiling argument. " 'Tis a large circle, with small houses moving along it! What Midgardian magic is this?"

"Don't be such an idiot, Thor," Loki responded, rolling his eyes. "It's clearly a communication tower. The circle merely helps its receiving capabilities."

Steve laughed, and turned his attention back to the agitated Tony. "I promise you'll have fun. And if you get scared," he wove his fingers in between Tony's, "I'll be right there with you."

Tony threw Steve's hand out of his. "I'm not scared," he spat. "What would make you think that? I just don't like that all this mechanical, metal stuff wasn't engineered at Stark Industries."

"Uh huh. Riiight. Whatever you say, Stark." Natasha rolled her eyes.

By the time they finally got to the doors, Tony realised he was never going to win this.

He was going to have to spend the day with these losers.

* * *

"Let's do this one," Steve shouted excitedly as he pointed to a very tall structure.

Tony stopped mid-step, frozen in place and staring at Steve's choice in rides. "Wh-what is that?"

"It's called the 'tower of doom'," Steve replied gleefully.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Tony screamed. "THE NAME SOUNDS LIKE IT COULD KILL YOU! We are not doing that. Nope nope nope."

"Yes, we are," Steve said firmly, grabbing Tony's wrist with a super soldier hand and dragging him in line.

Tony glanced nervously to the current passengers, slowly rising up to the top of the tower. When the car dropped, Tony's stomach went with it, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. He grabbed Steve's arm to help him gain his balance.

"I'm..." Tony took in another big breath, "I'm not doing that."

"Sure you are," Steve said, making sure his hand was securely on Tony's wrist. "It's not that bad."

"Look at their faces. Look at their faces, Steve!" Tony pointed to the photos that had appeared on screens, displaying the past passengers' sheer looks of terror. "Tell me that's 'not that bad.'"

Steve shrugged. "It's called a thrill ride for a reason. You fly around in an iron suit. You should be able to do this."

"Do you see me wearing an iron suit right now?"

Steve had stopped responding.

"That's what I thought." But Steve's hand did not move. Tony wasn't getting out of this.

After a tense and silent half hour, Tony and Steve reached the entrance to the ride. Steve shoved Tony into a seat and locked him in before he could protest, and sat directly next to him, grinning.

"Steve," Tony said, continuously repeating his name. And then the ride hummed to life, only after the operator came over the loudspeaker wishing him a "nice fall."

"No, Steve," Tony said with panic rising in his voice. "Steve, no. Steve? Steve?"

"Shhh, Tony," Steve said, manoeuvring his hand down to intertwine his fingers with Tony's. "I promise you'll survive."

"Yeah, you better hope so," Tony muttered, though he squeezed Steve's hand tighter as though it were a life source.

Once they reached the top, the ride clicked to a stop.

"Oh dear god..." Tony said, scrambling to hold onto his restraints, "what the hell, Rogers."

The ride jolted.

"Oh, shit..." but that was all Tony could get out before the car fell, dropping to their impending deaths.

When the ride came to a screeching halt at the bottom, Steve looked over at Tony, who was now windswept and had eyes like saucers. His hand still clutched Steve's in something of a death grip.

Steve grinned, wedged his hand out of Tony's, and pushed himself out of the restraints.

"What's the matter?" he taunted as he helped Tony out of his seat. "The great Iron Man can't handle a little thrill ride?"

Tony flashed Steve a murderous look. "Bite me, Rogers. Yes I can. I just did."

"Ok," Steve surrendered, but chuckled to himself when Tony had to grab his hand again to steady himself. "Lets go find another one, then."

* * *

**More to come, please review!**

**Reviews are to me as PopTarts are to Thor. Love 'em! So please, they fuel me! Thanks!**


	2. Thor's Hammer

Thor had dragged Loki with him. Not that Loki really wanted to come, more along the lines that every other Avenger knew that if they did leave the SHIELD base, Loki would spill the beans to Fury. They trusted that Thor would be able to handle him. That, and Thor loved his adopted brother.******  
**

"Step right up and test your strength," a person sporting a rubber-headed hammer sang to the crowd.

Thor's ears perked up at this like a golden retriever. "Look, brother! A challenge!" He boomed, grabbing Loki around the waist and dragging him to the game booth. The first thing to catch his eye was a large stuffed yak.

Thor drew himself up to the yelling man and pointed to the stuffed animal. "I accept your challenge on terms of yonder yak."

"Umm..." the shouting man rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok, so you want to win the Yak. To play, that's seven bucks."

"I have no deer to give you," Thor said, momentarily confused. "This is a challenge, yes?"

"Uh, yeah, but it's a game. You pay to play it. Seven /dollars/."

Loki rolled his eyes. "The mortal is requesting /money/, Thor." He reached into a pocket on the Midgardian pants the Avengers made him wear and pulled out a wallet. "Here, mortal," he pushed a ten-dollar-bill to the man.

"Ok. So, the game's easy," the man looked at Thor, holding up the rubber hammer. "You hit the little metal disc right here," he hoisted up the hammer over his shoulder, "and hit like so." the bell at the top rang with a sad /ding/. "See? Easy."

Thor walked up to the man's side and put his massive hand on his shoulder. "That was pathetic, friend," he said, and took the hammer from the man with his other hand.

He took a moment to investigate the wood and rubber hammer, only to toss it over his shoulder, and hold out his other hand above his head as though reaching for another.

Mjolnir came flying through the amusement park and landed with a satisfying /thud/ in Thor's hand. "'Tis my turn." He raised Mjolnir up, and while shouting a victorious roar, slammed Mjolnir onto the disc. The little weight that was used to hit the bell flew up with such momentum that the bell popped clean off of the structure and soared to the other end of the park, disappearing behind the ferris wheel and white wooden roller coaster. He then spun Mjolnir in a tight circle and let it fly back towards the Avengers Mansion. "I request my yak now, small Midgardian." Thor walked over to the prize booth, plucked the yak off of the wall, and walked off with Loki trailing behind.

"Puny Midgardian," Loki taunted before exiting the gated area.

The man was doing nothing but standing there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, guys! I love you for reading though, and I promise more soon! **

**Review, please! :)**


End file.
